superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars! Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Joe Barbera & William Hanna's Tom and Jerry Opening Credits * Turner Entertainment Company and Warner Bros Animation present * "Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars!" * Written by: Bill Kopp * Based Upon Characters Created by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Music by: Steve Bernstein and Julie Bernstein * Edited by: Ken Solomon * Executive Producers: Sander Schwartz, Joseph Barbera * Producer: Tom Minton * Associate Producer: Diane A. Crea * Directed by: Bill Kopp Ending Credits Starring the Voices of * Jeff Glen Bennett as Dr. Gluckman * Corey Burton as Martian Scientist * Kathryn Fiore as Peep * Brad Garrett as Commander Bristle * Jess Harnell as Major Buzz Blister * Tom Kenny as Grob * Bill Kopp as Tom * Frank Welker as Spike * Billy West as Major Biff Buzzard Additional Voices by: * Jeff Glenn Bennett - Martian Guard #1, President * Corey Burton - Court Attendant, Eyes at Gate * Kathryn Fiore - Press Girl * Brad Garrett - Martian Guard #3 * Jess Harnell - Martian General, Worker #3 * Tom Kenny - Gardner #1, Martian Guard #2 * Bill Kopp - Press Guy #1 * Rob Paulsen - Worker #1, Worker #2 * Billy West - King Thingg, Gardner #2 * Voice Direction: Bill Knopp * Voice Casting: Collette Sunderman * Art Director: Jim Schlenker * Character Design: Kyle Menke, Chris Aguirre, Kenny Thompkins * Prop Design: Thaddeus Paul Couldron, Tom Foxmarnick * Background Key Design: Fred Kim, Dan Mc Hugh * Background Paint: Chun Liu, Wei Zhao * Storyboard: Tom Bernardo, Rich Chidlaw, Sherm Cohen, Kurt Dumas, Eddie Fitzgerald, Chris Headrick, Chuck Klein, Kyle Menke, Carson Kugler, Caleb Meurer, Tim Parsons, Mike Sosnowski, Wendell Washer * Animation Timing Directors: Ken Boyer, Rich Collado, Patrick Gleeson, Fred Miller, Rumen Petkov, Carol Trueblood * Animatic: Justin Schultz * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Janette Hulett, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Shultz * Production Manager: June Bliss, David Wilcox * Animation Coordinator: Mark McClain Wilson * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Linda Redondo * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg Animation Services: Toon City, Rough Draft Studios, Inc. * Supervising Unit Director: Dante Clemente * Creative Director: Russ Mooney * Unit Producers: Robert Clark, Jonthan Tinsay * Layout Director: Levy Vergara * Layout Artists: Aldin Abesamis, Benjo Camay, Glenn Canada, Herardo Candidio Jr., Alfredo Doria, Dindo Ebrada, Misael Gotel, Rolando Guina, Eliser Hipolito, Zandro Hipolito, Maria Fides Imbang, Jeffrey Jimenez, Jonathan Ledesma, Joddie Lopez, Moises Macasinag, Reynaldo Macutay, Renato Maglalang, Benjamin Pabulos, James Joel Pareja, Clemente Rivera, Jeffrey Rivera, Larry Stantiago, Allen Serrano, Henry Tantiado, Carlos Tinio Jr., Roman Tuano, Emmauel Zamora * Animation Director: Luis Duimaranan * Animators: Glenn Arriola, Edwin Arcena, Penn Balnaja, Toons Benitez, Egay Bugas, Tony Bugas, Reno Concepcion, Jojo Cruz, Noel De Leon, Cheeks Delos Reyes, Michael Durian, Sally Estacio, Donato Galon, Annabelle Galvez, Dondi Juan, Boy Lacampuenga, Jun Libunao, Ruben Malacura, Larry Pagcaliwangan, Joel Pangilinan, Edmond Plantilla, Manny Plantilla, Roger Quilatan, Alex Ragsac, Jojo Reyno, Francis Santos, Lorna Sun, David Temperante, Rogel Venturanza * Digital Background Artists: Michel Gorospe, Florante Ruina, Emmanuel De Mesa, Noel Solis, Ephraim Sepe * Clean-Up & In-between Director: Alan Coniconde * Clean-Up Checker: Ramil Gonzaga * In-between Checker: Nat Escalderon * Model Checkers: Nad Marcelo, Jhun Taupa * Retakes Checkers: Armand Wong, Nhel Smabo * Clean-Up Artists: Roman Apinan, Luis Apusen, Arlone Aquino, Ronald Balboa, Alex Baloloy, Dan Baloloy, Ella Basa, Mabbi Besa, Hermie Buhat, Gerry Cabrera, Sarsi Casas, Joel Castillo, Lyn Catimbang, Joseph Cu, Pretz Dela Torre, Mike De Vega, Willy Detablan, Eric Galit, Dandy Geronimo, Kim Imperial, Jeliine Laporga, Angie Legaspi, Charlie Lorenzo, Joy Machado, Buddy Maderazo, Annie Magparangalan, Tess Mendoza, Cyrus Mesarcia, Irene Nacionales, Gavin Olarte, Rick Onadia, Edgar Ong, Junard Oropesa, Sol Pagcaliwagan, Rick Rimando, Lolot Roda, May Salunga, Joel Sengco, Edward Sucgan, Alain Tagpuno * In-Between Artists: Francis Abella, Mike Abella, Tonton Amoin, Aldwin Ayao, Randy Ballesteros, Allan Baloloy, Tina Banaag, Armand Buladaco, Ronald Cayao, William Cinco, Aireen Crisostomo, Bob Coronado, Jurry Costa, Tetas De Guzman, Ramil Dela Cruz, Jomar Diyo, Danny Encabo, Shelia Espehon, Jon Flores, Obet Flororita, Frankie Galedo, Dennis Juz, Nilo Lapid, Nelson Lopez, Paul Mejica, Jovental Mendoza, Ron Miranda, Marcelo Montoya, Renan Moreno, Jaime Moya, Rico Narda, Fernando Oira, Doug Pena, Emer Plantilla, Apollo Radaza, William Reofrir, Hector Ryes, Dulce Romblon, Johnny Rosales, Dang Santos, Joel Sarmiento, Natz Sasis, Kjey Tejada, David Tercias, Boy Tolentino, Jay Tolibao, Erick Villegas * Animation Checking Supervisor: Rolando Talactac Jr. * Animation Checkers: Boyet Rele, Josephine Tamayo, Kaz Macatula * Technical Directors: Alex Misalucha, Anthony Co * Digital Ink and Paint Supervisor: Julius Legaspi * Compositors: Allan Dayaoun, Ann Carreon, Agapito Valman, James Arboeleda, Melvin Carreon, Michael Salindong, Michelle Leviste, Robert Dia, Pilsen Cayabyab, Ross Brillantes * Painters: Charina Mabalot, Alona De Leon, Tony Cardiente, Jocelyn Pangan, Doris Desiderio, Edmond Payumo, Eric Tanada, Gemma Espinueva, Louis Durian, Luisa Consolacion, Marilyn Pasana, Mitch Trinidad, Redentor Punzalan, Soc Tolentino, Thelmo Thelmo, Victor Frisco * Color Stylist: Nelia Erni * Scanners: Jonathan Cu, Romeo Venezuela Jr. * Ex-Sheet Encoders: Romnick Baluyot, Jennifer Guanzon * Final Color Checkers: Noel Dionisio, Elmer Medina, Ramon Asprer * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisors: Bonnie Buckner, Eric Weyenberg * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Senior Director Technical Services: John Richard Powell * Assistant Production Manager for Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Manager: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Michele Beeson, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Myra Owyang * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Mike Garcia, Kerry Brody, Mark Keefer, Chuck Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervision: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE-CAS, Tom Syslo * Sound Designer: Roy Braverman * Sound Editors: Eric Freeman, Jeff Hutchins, Michael Geisler, Roy Braverman * Foley Mixer: Darrin Mann * Foley Artist: Sean Rowe * Foley Engineer: Darren Mann * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Doug Andorka, Eric Freeman * Technical Engineering Assistant: Jim Leber * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editors: Christopher D. Lozinski, Faust Pierfederici * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Additional Post Production Services: Jeff Adams, Mishelle Smith * Business & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Publicist: Rita Cooper * Production Assistant: Jacqueline Buscarino * Production Administration: Tamara Miles, Alyson Ruppel Irene Toprysek, Amy E. Wagner, Thommy Wjciechowski * Production Accounting: Athena Christiankis, Luisa Guzman, Duke Logan * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Margaret M. Dean, Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Production Coordinators: Michelle Bryan, Marcy Lynn Dewey * Development & Creative Supervision: Megan Casey, Christopher Keenan * Executive in Charge of Production: Lolee Aries * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Production Technology: Dane Taylor * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countires. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital ® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisidiction of: I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.O. * © 2004 Turner Entertainment Co,. All Rights Reserved * "Tom and Jerry" and all realted characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Turner Entertainment Co. Country of first publication United States of America. Turner Entertainment Co. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * Warner Bros. Animation · www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Turner Entertainment, Co.